The invention relates a distributor fuel injection radial piston pump for internal combustion engine.
In such distributor fuel injection pumps, such as are described, for example, in the German Patent Application No. P 36 12 942.9, the pump work space is always completely filled with fuel during the suction stroke of the pump piston. The quantity of the injected fuel volume is determined as a function of parameters of the internal combustion engine, such as load and speed, by a point of time at which the electric control valve is closed and opened. When the control valve closes, the fuel is injected into the respective cylinder of the internal combustion engine, whereas the pump work space communicates with the relief space when the control valve opens and the fuel injection is accordingly corruptly terminated. When there is a defect in the control valve such that it remains stuck in its closing position and no longer opens, the internal combustion engine is always supplied with a maximum fuel injection quantity regardless of load, and the speed of the internal combustion engine accumulates in such a way that it cannot be influenced and the internal combustion engine "races".